Lucha Tournament
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Send in reviews on who you want to see face off in this exciting tournament of one of the best wrestling cartoons ever made. May involve pairings later on.
1. Prologue

Lucha tournament

prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at the Foremost World Renown International School of Lucha, where in the main ring stood the Headmistress with a microphone.

"Attention viewers! Because there is a low number of stories for Mucha Lucha, this story is to help others remember the greatness that this show use to be. That is why this story shall feature Luchadors from all over the series."

"And that's where you come in." replied the Headmistress pointing at the audience. "In order for the tournament to begin, we need your help to gather Luchadors you would like to see. This means you must send in reviews on who you want to see. Now remember this, you may review more than once, but if you put a single Luchador for each review, it will take longer to gather the wrestlers. So, if you could put a list of who you want to see and want to add another list later after some thinking, go ahead."

"Once we have gathered enough Luchadors, the tournament may start. And remember, as long as the character has a mask, or use to, then they count. Now then, review so this story may flourish. And one more thing. Once we have gathered enough wrestlers, send in reviews on who you would like to see face off against who, but try to make the matches interesting and a little random. The Headmistress has spoken!" yelled the principal of the school as the lights went off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah, if you like the show and want to see a big tournament with a lot of Luchadors in it, please send in reviews on who you want to see. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucha tournament

chapter 1

I saw the reviews for this story so far, and I'll just let the Headmistress explain it to you all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Headmistress stood in the middle of the ring from earlier with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I am going to make this very clear. I said this tournament was made specifically for Luchadors ONLY. And what happens? I see requests for characters in DIFFERENT SERIES! THIS TOURNAMENT IS FOR THE CHARACTERS OF MUCHA LUCHA ONLY! NO CROSSOVERS! Now I think we need to show you what we accept. Let the tournament begin!"

The scene changed to another ring where Mr. Midcarda stood.

"Okay. This round shall be the beginning of the tournament. Now watch and understand what we ask for in this tournament."

"In this round, we have El Loco Mosquito against Megawatt." called Midcarda as the light bulb and mosquito themed wrestlers climbed into the ring.

"LUCHARAAAN!" called everyone there as El Loco Mosquito charged at Megawatt before jumping up into the air.

"Flyswatter of Submission!" called El Loco Mosquito as he changed into a Flyswatter.

"Lamp shade of Electrocution!" called Megawatt becoming a lamp shade that gave off sparks.

Both of them were heading for each with El Loco looking nervous.

ZAP!

The result was the mosquito wrestler twitching as he fell on his butt from the electricity.

Megawatt didn't give him a chance to get up before running and jumping up.

"Electric Cord of Calamity!" his form shifted into a power cable with the one end giving off sparks as he headed for El Loco.

However, the mosquito wrestler had enough time to regain his bearings before rolling out of the way.

CRASH!

Megawatt wobbled as his eyes rolled from his crash. El Loco grinned before jumping into the air.

"Stinger of Submission!" His stinger became twice his size before he flew at Megawatt.

"Oh no." he muttered.

THAT'S GOTTA STING!

Megawatt flew into the air while holding his behind from El Loco Mosquito's sting as he fell on his stomach with said wrestler pinning him.

"U no! Dos! Tres!" called Mr. Midcarda before blowing his whistle. "We have a winner! El Loco Mosquito!" called the referee as El Loco pumped his fists in the air for victory.

"You see? THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! Now send in your requests on who you want to see next, OR ELSE!" roared the Headmistress.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the wait, but I was lacking in inspiration for this one. Anyways, send in on who you want to see next.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucha tournament

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Headmistress walked onto the stage and cleared her throat while the mic came down. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE STARTING LINE UP FOR...wait wrong card...LADIES AND GENTLEMAN GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE MATCH!"

"It's the second round!" called one person in the crowd.

"YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

"Aw man!"

"Now where was I oh Yes!" she cleared her throat. "We have finally found two new vic-I mean participants in today's match!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"In this corner, we have French Twist!"

The crowd cheered as the mime touched an invisible wall.

"And in this corner, Cindy Slaaaam!"

The crowd cheered Louder as the girl gave a growl.

"LUCHARAAAN!" She shouted as the bell rang,

Cindy growled and cracked her knuckles while French Twist smiled and tipped his hat while leaning on an invisible wall. "You're Going Down Mutey!"

He yawned while cleaning his ear without worry As she growled angrily and charged him.

She raised her arms up before her fists got bigger and turned into brick walls. "WALL BRAWL!"

French Twist reached over and grabbed something before pulling it over just as she reached him.

As soon as she got close she slipped and fell on her back while growling as French Twist covered his mouth to show he was laughing. "Why You!"

French Twist went wide eyed as she grabbed him by the arms and started to spin both of them around.

"Take This!" she let go of him and made him go against the borders which stretched out before flinging him back just as she clotheslined him.

"YEAH!"

French Twist's eyes rolled before seeing her pin him down.

"Uno..dos!"

He tapped his head and snapped his fingers before pulling out an invisible rubber chicken and swung it, knocking Cindy off him.

"Grrrr!" she growled picking herself up and jumped up into the air And turned into a stick of Dynamite. "Burning fuse of doom!"

French twist opened an invisible umbrella and held it up just as she made contact.

BOOM!

Cindy was sent flying with her eyes rolling with French Twist praising himself as the crowd roared with applause. "You're gonna pay French!"

He smiled while she got back up and cracked her knuckles and neck.

She jumped up and turned her arm into a Wrecking Ball. "Wrecking ball of reckoning!" She shouted as she brought it down onto his head.

BONK!

French Twist was now Flat as a Pancake.

Cindy smirked and walked over with her foot on his stomach.

"Uno...dos...tres!" the Headmistress held Cindy up. "We have a winner!"

The crowd went crazy.

"Now then, for all viewers, send in who you wish to see wrestle next, or YOU'RE EXPELLED!"


End file.
